Gregory House
House (full name Doctor Gregory House) is a character that hails from the House Universe. He is one of the Multi-Universe's finest doctors as he almost always manages to cure any of his patients he had. He is played by Hugh Laurie. Best Friends: Dr.Wilson, Saul Goodman, Bender and Skipper House is a cynicial, athetlsist jerk who is highly misthantropic and is very snarky of others often calling people idiots. Very Often He does things that would cause any normal doctor to get arrested and / or his medical license revoked. His Only True Friend is Doctor James Wilson who he ocassionaly fights with but has proven to be a true friend to him when he learned Wilson has cancer. Despite his cynicalness and insanity, he is a fine ass emapthic doctor who desires to save people and the reason he acts cynical is because he doesn't want to be hurt again after his bad breakup with his old girlfriend over a surgery that cost him her and his right leg that he has to walk with using a crutch. As apart to the ammoral things he's did, his most ammoral act was driving a car into his ex-girlfriend's house. The Grand Summer Season Trek After a good long years of his show, he faked his death while contemplating life and this meant he couldn't pratice medicine. That is until Bender and The B Team met him House is hired by Bender and The B Team to be their doctor whenever they have a medical problem, He agrees to their cases knowing that dark and trouble pasts are required to go withnin 100 distant feet. His cynicalness and eccentricity may cause troubles but he is brillaint and finds way of solving just about anything. He manages to find a way to cure the incurable Bubblegum but she refuses which he respects, Then House calls up Bender to report about his new patient, Bender knowing who it is allows him to treat the patient but tells House not to tell them that House works for him. Dr.House is Bender's most commonly seen Honorable member and he also helps Flame Princess by finding a way to restaint her flame powers. House shows again when The Shadowness is degenerating and he finds a way to save it with Julian and Snake's help. By using Foxdie to overwrite his corrupted genes, He continues serving as the doctor to the team, such as when he checked on Flapjack after a gunshot from Bertham and he managed to figure out Sari's true orgins quickly when he tested her after an injury. House is also friends with Boomer, Nina and Lizbeth as he helped in solving Nina's cancer. Totally Mobian Spies He shows up on the ship to treat Mandark and his infected brain due to Nemesis and during the time he decides to go with brain surgery. The Surgery is a sucessful one and he manages to get with help from Frost. When Snake begin suffering rapid aging, House is determined to fix Snake's genes despite the unlikeness. His friends wonder how he gets away with doing things like bonging Rainbow Dash on the head or punching out patents, House answers that he is the best there is and people need him. House then takes Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Asami to see Snake's condition. House then gets Fiona and the girls in his clinic and notcies that Fiona has actually some strechy marks from her pergancy a year ago. House then takes the entire crew as his patients should they be injured and decides to have Brass Derobotized while also nursing Betty's friends with the right treatment. Frost wonders how he does this. House is not just sucessful with Brass but he also manages to get Jerry back to health. House then somehow finds Bender and the rest as Starfire is ready to deliver. He explains to them why Starfire got pregant and then delivers the babies. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny House returns and once again assumes his role as the doctor and he even does more stuff like that. Like Brick and Butch people outside of Bender's team know him mostly Starfire.. He treats Master Chief who got a bit hurt in his battle and he meets The Arbiter. He then gives treatment to their new member Angry Video Game Nerd while making his assumptions on the cryptic enigma given to the team LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour House returns as the doctor again when Skipper and Liz call him, he helps Strange with his tests and diagonsis. They confirm regarding Isabella that she has a mutation that has being dorminat since Legends of Light and Darkness. When some of the others wonder how it's possible House states "Because that's the multiuniverse any crazy thing can happen." House enters Gold's pawn shop with the rest as they reireive J.O's power gloves and he sarcasitilyy points out if they have gotten any closer to finding out about all the water he feels his feet are in almost all day in. House is with Dr.Strange as they diganoize a second condition in the mutantism which he sees as scalding.House is called by Jack regarding Isabella collapsing. House decides to be his usual self and cracks “Hello, sick people and their loved ones! In the interest of saving time and avoiding a lot of boring chitchat later, I'm Doctor Gregory House; you can call me "Greg." I'm one of three doctors staffing this clinic this morning. I am a board... certified diagnostician with a double specialty in infectious disease and nephrology. I am also the only doctor currently employed at this clinic who is forced to be here against his will. That is true, isn't it? But not to worry, because for most of you, this job could be done by a monkey with a bottle of Motrin. Speaking of which, if you're particularly annoying, you may see me reach for this: this is Vicodin. It's mine. You can't have any. And no, I do not have a pain management problem, I have a pain problem. But who knows? Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm too stoned to tell. So, who wants me? And who would rather wait for one of the other two guys? Okay. Well, I'll be in Exam Room One if you change your mind.” before checking the case and telling them she is going to mutuate into a mermaid again. House finds himself with Mr.Gold on his mission and House learns that Victor Sullivan has been recurited by Mr.Gold to help him in his plan against The Children of Blackgurumon. Aeon takes the crew sucessfully back to the 1930s where he, Gold and House head to the Wicard of Oz universe with the other three taking a head to the Snow White Universe.House comes in breifing them while waiting for Trunks, Travis and Victor as Aeon and Gold are looking for herbal plants to cure mermaidism. House gets the heart from the Hunter Force and begins working on it while the others chill and deal with Cronus. House then is called to treat Captain Hook by the heroes as he conditions him as having broken rips. He also does this with Belle and he with Twilight calls Black Star for a way of restoring Belle's memory. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Allies and enemies Friends: Dr.James Wilson, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Heloise, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Mandark, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Lizbeth, Raiden, Soldius Snake, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Master Chief, Cortana, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Asami Sato, Frost, Merida, Pinky, The Brain, Edd, Atomtic Betty, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jill Valentine,Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Tak, Megaman and Roll, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, The Arbiter, Angry Video Game Nerd, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Saul Goodman, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord (Possibly), Kratos, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Death The Kid, Jack Bauer, Suede, Gohan, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey Enemies: Vilgax, Discord, Vilgax's alliegance, Iron Queen, Iron Queen''s Syndicate'', Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, GBF and his squad, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters of Evil, Blackgurumon and The Children of Blackgurumon Gallery 3313_83990801882_582581882_2199144_3990008_n.jpg 3313_83990816882_582581882_2199147_2965971_n.jpg 35774_295_le_dr_house_et_le_mac.jpg GregHouse1.jpg house.jpg hugh_laurie_house_1420990c.jpg DrHouse.gif House-dr-gregory-house-1680490-1632-1224.jpg g-hlt-090902-house-1p_grid-6x2.jpg 0.0.jpg Dr-Gregory-House-dr-gregory-house-32032568-1024-768.png House-M-D-8x09-Better-Half-Promotional-Pictures-house-md-28172493-2048-1365.jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg house.png house 1.png Videos Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the House Universe Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humans Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:The Fox Family Category:Members of the B Team Category:Misanthropes Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Videos Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Funniest Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Medics Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Hypocrites Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brunettes Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Music Videos Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:Bearded Characters Category:Jerks Category:Martyrs Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Byronic Hero Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hugh Laurie Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Obstetricians Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Healers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization